


“Stay quiet.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [21]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Machi being kinky and Yuki going along for the ride, Outdoor Sex, Sex in the Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: When Machi has an odd case of jealousy, she solves it in a very... unusual way.
Relationships: Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	“Stay quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> .... I have no Idea why my brain chose this senario. No regrets, just baffled.

It wasn’t much of a surprise that someone found out about the bedroom activities of Miss Honda and her husband, the family is full of all sorts of nosy people that love to come over, from Momiji, to Haru and Rin, even Kisa was a possibility.

But of all the people to find out, it had to be Machi’s brother.

****

“Sis, Sis, you won’t believe it!” Kakeru shouted, scaring away anyone who would come into her little corner of the café.

“What?” she replied back in a deadpan tone, not especially interesting but knowing that he’d keep bugging her and making a bigger scene then he already is if she just ignores him.

“Tohru and her husband are doing some kind of kinky bondage shit!” he shouted.

She… didn’t know what to say. Sure, she’s read about that sort of thing, but she never expected that Tohru, of all people, would be doing it. The thought of her going around in a bondage outfit.

“It’s true,” he said, her silence answer enough, “I was going to go in and see if they had any embarrassing pictures of Yun-yun when I saw Tohru over Orange-guy in some kind of dominatrix outfit and Orangie with cat ears on and some kind of tail thing up his butt. I was so shocked that I fell out of the tree, it’s so shocking, look, here’s the bruise and everything,” he raved at her, and she almost wanted to call him out, but the ear thing… it brings back memories of the gift that Yuki’s cousin got last year, the one Yuki laughed at, the one that she knows has more meaning but she really didn’t want to push it.

It shouldn’t frustrate her, there wasn’t anything about their activity that interested her, and frankly, if it wasn’t for her brother, she wouldn’t have even known.

It did.

Not that she wants to copy them, but there was a piece of her that want to do something daring, bold, something….

Her mind supplied an image and she started planning it, the thought of it fueling more the a few naughty dreams.

It was an ordinary day when it happened, a normal day with a simple date, nothing at all that would make it indistinguishable from any other. Maybe that’s what made it so perfect.

They were walking through the park, not exactly the most exciting place when she put her plan into action, something about the falling leaves and the piles of natural mess on the sidewalk bringing an urge to _do_ something.

“Stay quiet,” she hissed as she pulled his down, both not wanting and wanting everyone to know what they’re about to do.

He stared at her with a confused, puppy-dog eyed look, not quite sure what she planning. She showed him rather then said it, bringing out the condom, not wanting to say it out loud, but wanting his consent all the same.

His eyes were like dinner plates and his face was so red it looked like all the blood traveled there… but he didn’t say anything.

In fact, he was helping her, moving his pants just enough that she was able to take his equipment out, the zippered half folded down to keep the teeth from catching, as she rolled the condom on, glad she got one with lube inside but also adding quite a bit to the outside, glad her plans were coming together.

They kissed as she moved her legs to each side of him, while he was moving around trying to get comfortable as she fumbles herself on top of him, her skirt long enough that it will cover everything. There was no underwear blocking her path, because she already took it off in the bathroom, already to go on her half-formed whim. Well, not half-formed at all given Yuki’s reaction, his eyes darkening as she finally slides him in, warm and hard even through the condom.

They sat still for a few moments, breathing in the other, him sitting at the base of the tree, so docile at this moment, but the fire in his eyes told her that it was a choice, not a passive response, and she should keep alert for his response.

Soon she moved, bracing herself on the bark, the rough bark digging into her skin as she moves up and down, seeing her boyfriend, the ‘prince’ that so many other girls worshiped, unravel underneath her.

It was slow to start with, but he still goes to her clothed shoulder just to try to keep quiet, the fear and thrill of being discovered made every sound so _exciting,_ the chance of discovery, the fresh autumn air mixing with the slowly decomposing maple leaves, the dig of roots and bark as she moves quicker for a bit before slowing down again, wanting both to hurry up and to take things slow. She has even been able to somehow direct him to her g-spot, something she blames on his attempts to help her, trusting up when she’s leaving, trying to stay in for just a while longer.

He manages to lifts himself up from the trunk, just enough to catch her lips and bring her into a searing kiss.

It was… magical, in it’s own way. Like a fairytale, innocence mixed with danger.

But just like most stories, it ended, as she felt the two of them release, the mess underneath her skirt unseen to all but there just the same, a satisfied warmth in her as she realizes that she had sex with her boyfriend in the parks.

She sees her imaginary self, the one who always yells at her false mother and voices out all of her rage and pain and inappropriate comments to their imagined counterparts, giving Tohru two middle fingers and gloating, even though she likes Tohru and doesn’t blame her for not telling the world her secrets. She still feels satisfied all the same as they both clean up (thank Kami for baby wipes) and go to find a trashcan, hand in hand as they share a secret smile with each other.

*****

Nao stares in horror as he sees two of the people that he had once worked on student council with rutting in a _fucking_ park like some kind of perverts. Hell, he expected it from Kimi, but _Machi_! _Fucking_ _Machi!_

He was so frozen in shock he ended up standing there for a full hour after the couple had left, blushes on their faces and matching satisfied grins.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [this little piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044322) I did earlier in the year, though you don’t have to read it to get the main point (which is Tohru being less ‘innocent’ the people think).


End file.
